Polymer fibers can be used in different applications, such as membranes and reinforcing materials. Previously employed methods to produce these fibers include electrospinning of a polymer solution or melt. More specifically, the fibers were obtained by electrospinning the polymer out of solution or the melt under high voltage. The use of this approach, however, is limited in that the proper solvents must be found and high voltage must be used, which results in high capital costs for production. Furthermore, the sizes, materials, and cross-sections of the fibers produced by electrospinning are limited. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a process of producing polymer fibers that allows for a wide range of fiber compositions at a reduced cost.